His Birthday
by Lynariae
Summary: HanGeng revient en Corée du Sud pour l'anniversaire de HeeChul sur demande de SiWon. - HanChul -


Je me trouve actuellement dans l'avion pour un vol en direction de Séoul. Hier, j'ai reçu un coup de fil plutôt explosif de Siwon qui m'ordonnait de ramener mon cul immédiatement en Corée. Bien sur, pour le religieux qu'il est, il ne l'a pas dit dans ces termes.

_Je sors de la douche et, après m'être habillé, je vais dans mon salon où je m'assois, ou plutôt m'avachis,, sur mon canapé. J'entends doucement une mélodie s'élever dans l'appartement silencieux. Après avoir maudit l'appelant, je me lève à contre cœur puis attrape mon téléphone posé sur le meuble prés de la porte. Le nom indiqué est «My God ». Pourquoi m'appelle t-il maintenant ? N'est-il pas à la SME ? Je décroche et dis tout simplement :_

_- Hello my God._

_- Hannie, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !_

_- Je rigole Siwon ! sourie-je. Ca va ?_

_- Oui, et toi ?_

_- Bien mais un peu fatigué. Mais dis moi, t'es pas à la SM ?_

_- Non, on a quatre jours de congé : aujourd'hui, demain, après-demain et après-après-demain. Je t'appelle maintenant car je me doutais que tu ne bossais pas aujourd'hui._

_- Hmm. Ok. Je suis tranquille pendant trois jours là._

_- Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! On en arrive à la raison de mon appel !_

_- Oh. Et quelle est-elle ?_

_- Toi. Corée. Demain._

_- Quoi ? répondis-je perdu._

_- Après demain, comme tu dois le savoir, c'est l'anniversaire de notre Cinderella. Tu sais qu'en ce jour spécial, il est légèrement chiant sur les bords._

_- Oui je sais, rigolais-je en y repensant._

_- Et bien, on voulait lui offrir un cadeau spécial. Et ce cadeau… c'est toi !_

_- Moi ?_

_- Hannie, tu nous manques énormément et d'autant plus à lui ! Vous êtes ensemble depuis trois ans mais depuis que tu es retourné en Chine, vous ne vous voyez plus… Alors, demain tu as intérêt à prendre un avion. Bon pour une nuit, il te faudra dormir à l'hôtel pour ne pas griller la surprise mais bon. Après demain, vient à neuf heures. Comme ça tu le réveilleras et comme c'est toi, tu ne te feras pas tuer. Bon salut. A bientôt._

_- Attends Si…_

_Et bien sur, monsieur Choi Siwon a raccroché._

Bien sur, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix et aussi par envie, j'ai fait ma valise et achetait un billet d'avion.

- Ah La La HanGeng, dans quoi tu t'es embraqué ? soupirais-je.

Tiens mais… on voit le sol ! Séoul, me revoilà… J'attache ma ceinture comme le demande le pilote et nous atterrissons. Je descends de l'avion, récupère ma valise et sors de l'aéroport. Je me dirige vars les taxis et l'un d'eux me mène à mon hôtel. Je vais à ma chambre après être passé par l'accueil. Elle est assez spacieuse mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Je pose ma valise et ressors de mon hôtel. Il me faut tout de même un cadeau pour Chullie. Après deux longues heures de recherches, je lui prends tout simplement une paire de lunettes et une casquette. Je retourne à l'hôtel, commande au room-service et en attendant mon repas, je m'installe devant la télé. Ma commande arrive, je mange puis me couche car je suis exténué.

Je me réveille à huit heures à cause de ce maudit réveil.

- Ah Siwon, pourquoi je dois me lever si tôt ?! m'exaspérais-je

Je soupire, m'extirpe du lit et me prépare : une chemise noir sur un débardeur blanc et un jean noir feront bien l'affaire. Je chope les cadeaux de mon bien aimé et pars vers chez les Super Junior. A neuf heures, je me prépare à frapper quand la porte s'ouvre sur Siwon. « Pile à l'heure » me dit-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Son étreinte m'a manqué mais pas autant que La sienne. Je me dirige vers la chambre de mon amant et amour, Kim HeeCHul. Doucement, j'ouvre la porte puis la referme aussi doucement après être rentré. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et je le regarde dormir : il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je me rends compte que je me souviens de chaque trait de son visage, de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui pose un baiser sur la tempe le contact de sa peau m'avait affreusement manqué… Il bouge dans son sommeil mais ne se réveille pas. Je l'embrasse doucement et cette fois-ci, il se réveille. Je souris mais lui me regarde avec un air surpris puis des larmes commencent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il murmure faiblement :

- Hannie… C'est toi ?..

- Oui Hee… Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Je n'ai aucune réponse mais je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple doux baiser où l'on fait passer tellement de sentiments. Il se blottit dans mes bras et me dit :

- Saranghaeyo Hannie.

- Wo Ai Ni Chullie. Et bon anniversaire mon cœur.

Pendant la matinée, les Super Junior se sont tous levé les uns après les autres et étaient tous ravi de me voir. Après de longues embrassades, Chullie est devenue le roi de la journée. On a fait une longue fête avec nos dongsaengs de la SME. Tout ses cadeaux ont plut à Chullie, même les miens. Le soir, je me suis endormi avec mon amant dans mes bras sans penser à mon départ du lendemain.


End file.
